


Семейные ценности

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот так и возрождался клан Учиха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные ценности

– Будет дождь, – Итачи выглянул в окно, глядя на затягивающееся тучами небо.  
– И что? – Мадара, увлечённо ковыряющийся пальцем в креме для торта, бросил короткий взгляд на Итачи.  
– Люблю, когда дождь стучит по карнизу… – томно отозвался тот, – это так… возбуждает.  
– Итачи, тебя возбуждает практически все. Вчера это были одуванчики, если мне не изменяет память, – Мадара облизал палец и в мыслях прикинул: куда и как ещё можно применить крем, помимо украшения торта.  
– Нет, это были не одуванчики.  
– А что тогда?  
– Там собаки под окном трахались. И вообще, секса у нас не было уже четыре месяца!  
– Угу. А кто в этом виноват?

Холодным зимним вечером Итачи корпел над бумагами.  
– Это что? – спросил Мадара, ставя ему под нос тарелку с жареной рыбой, и добавил: – На, поешь.  
– Семейный бюджет, – сухо отозвался Итачи, – такими темпами через пару месяцев мы будем сосать лапу. Или стоять в переходах с табличкой: «Помогите жертвам репрессий».  
– Каких ещё репрессий?  
– А фиг их знает, каких-то… нам жрать что-то надо и спиногрыза кормить.  
Спиногрызом был мальчик четырёх лет по имени Яхико. Славное дитя Пейна и Конан, отданное им на временное попечение, после чего родители свалили в свадебное путешествие, из которого так и не вернулись. Иногда от них приходили открытки с поздравлениями с днём рождения или рождеством. Правда, всегда без обратного адреса.  
Яхико, по причине малолетства, ещё ничего не понимал, поэтому быстро научился называть Мадару – папой, а Итачи, соответственно, – мамой.  
Мадара усмехался, Итачи – бесился из-за бессчётных подначек Мадары и того, что вся Коноха откровенно ржала, видя, во что превратился бывший преступник S класса. Потом, правда, все привыкли, и семья Учиха стала почти образцово-показательной. Только денег от этого не прибавлялось.  
На миссии Итачи не ходил. Его не пускал Мадара. А Мадару не пускала Пятая, ссылаясь на свои страхи: мало ли какая очередная мысль по захвату мира придёт тому в голову?  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Мадара.  
– Есть идейка… – нехотя ответил Итачи, – временно пустить во вторую комнату брата с женой. У них дома ремонт, а ещё ребёнок маленький.  
– Значит, Саске, его жена и ещё один спиногрыз… – размышлял Мадара.  
– Он будет не нашей проблемой!  
– Ладно, чего уж там… Снова вся семья в сборе, да?  
– Это временно! – твёрдо ответил Итачи.  
Но, как известно, нет ничего более вечного, чем временное.

– Мама, папа, я дома! – Яхико влетел в дом вихрем, и тут же стало не до разговоров о сексе.  
– Как дела в Академии? – Итачи мысленно поблагодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что его туда вообще взяли.  
– А? – Яхико замер, – да нормально всё.  
– Что нового узнал?  
– Я сегодня узнал много новых слов… – огрошил Яхико и с серьёзным выражением лица принялся их перечислять, пытаясь даже передать интонации.  
– Стоп! – Мадара хлопнул ладонью по столу, – это кто тебе сказал?!  
– Это не мне, а старшим ученикам. Я просто рядом стоял, – начал было оправдываться малыш.  
– А кто? – Итачи постепенно впадал в бешенство.  
– Дядя Саске! – радостно сообщил ребёнок, – потом он сломал стол!  
– Чей? – Итачи скептически разглядывал свои ногти.  
– Свой…  
– Итачи, поговорил бы ты со своим братом, – строго произнёс Мадара.  
– Мадара, поговорил бы ты со своим внуком, – с ехидной ответил Итачи.  
– Он не внук, скорее… пра-пра-правнук…  
– Ещё лучше. Дави его авторитетом!

Саске удручённо жевал бутерброд, наблюдая за своим двухлетним чадом, хватающим его за штанину и улыбающимся от уха до уха.  
– Саске? – Мадара присел напротив, – тебе не кажется, что ты слишком экспрессивен в выражениях?  
– Че за херня? Брешешь… – усталым голосом отозвался Саске.  
– Не ругайся при детях.  
Саске исподлобья взглянул на «дядюшку»:  
– Мой дом сгорел при ремонте, в Академии дети – малолетние уроды, через день – миссии, а по ночам орёт Хаширама… – косой взгляд на ребёнка, – и ты ещё от меня чего-то хочешь?  
Мадара уже не был уверен, что чего-то хочет. Может быть, пожалеть «племянничка» и мысленно порадоваться: его жизнь по сравнению с жизнью Саске казалась райскими кущами.  
– Кстати, а почему ты назвал ребёнка Хаширамой? – не удержался от вопроса Мадара.  
– Чтобы он вырос и натянул тебе глаз на жопу, – съехидничал Саске, – пошли, козявка.  
Он подхватил мальчика на руки и гордо удалился в свою комнату, где отсыпалась Карин.

Когда Саске с семейством вселились в комнату в их маленькой двушке, Итачи понял, что отсутствие денег – это не такая уж проблема.  
По ночам орал Хаширама, а утром орала Карин. Иногда, очень редко, – орал Саске, а так как учителя в плане ора у него были хорошие, он быстро превзошёл их в этом искусстве.  
В личной жизни Мадары и Итачи тоже начались проблемы, из-за присутствия на соседней койке Яхико, который спал ну очень чутким сном.  
Днём же за стенкой спал Саске или Карин, и они, из-за того, что были отличными шиноби, тоже спали чутко, не хуже Яхико. И просыпаясь, начинали барабанить в стенку. Мадаре было пофиг, а Итачи, склонного по жизни к скрытности, это напрягало неимоверно. Правда, надо добавить, что Итачи никогда не ссылался на головные боли и тому подобные отмазки. Просто отпихивал любовника и уходил в ванную, где запирался на час и больше, выливая на себя литры холодной воды. Он был настоящим мужчиной, но это помогало плохо, так что в скором времени Итачи полез на стенку.

– Мама, мама! А кто такие «пидарасы»?! – радостно завопил Яхико, подбегая к Итачи.  
– Это тебе Саске сказал? – нехорошо сощурился тот.  
– Нет, дядя Нейджи…  
– Да? И когда это ты успел с ним познакомиться? – удивился Итачи.  
– Сегодня. Он сказал, что у всех детей родители, как родители, а у меня – пидарасы.  
Итачи обречённо вздохнул, не зная, как объяснить ребёнку…  
– Ну, понимаешь, это когда…  
– Итачи! – громогласный вопль прокатился по квартире, – а ну заткнулся!  
Итачи вжался в спинку стула, с ужасом взирая на вошедшую на кухню Карин. Этой женщины он боялся, хотя и не смел никому в том признаться. Как с ней уживался Саске – он не понимал. По мнению Итачи, лучше жениться на Девятихвостом.  
– Тётя Карин, а кто такие… – начал Яхико, но был оборван строгим воплем: «Цыц! Подрастёшь и все поймёшь сам, а с дядей Нейджи я ещё поговорю!»  
Итачи мысленно попрощался с Хьюга.  
– Так, а ты… – Карин перевела злобный взгляд на него, – думай, что говоришь! Он же ещё маленький.  
– Да, – Итачи кивнул.  
– И почитай какие-нибудь умные книжки по воспитанию детей, что ли…  
– Да, – опять кивнул он.  
– Я на работу. Передай Саске, чтобы ужин приготовил.  
– Да, – на автомате сказал Итачи.  
Карин занимала должность главного тюремщика и на работу выходила не часто, как и положено начальнику, а только по мере необходимости.  
– Что-то случилось? – осторожно спросил Итачи.  
– Ещё не знаю. Только что вызвали, – ответила та и ушла, оставив Итачи переваривать информацию.  
– Папа! Папа! – Яхико бросился к появившемуся в дверях Мадаре, – а кто такие пидорасы?!  
– Я все слышала! – донёсся с улицы до боли знакомый крик.  
– Да, слушайся тётю Карин, – Итачи встал и направился к вешалке.  
– Ты куда? – не понял Мадара.  
– Мне надо размяться… – ответил Итачи, натягивая плащ.  
Через пару минут дверь за ним закрылась, а из соседней комнаты раздался дикий вопль. Орали двое.  
Мадара, недолго думая, вышиб ногой дверь и замер, поражённый открывшейся ему картиной: из окна торчал растрёпанный, побитый и грязный Наруто, а напротив него стоял Саске с катаной в руках.  
– Чего орём? – поинтересовался Мадара, но ответа так и не получил, потому что в комнату просочился Яхико и радостно произнёс:  
– Ой! А к нам в гости пришёл белобрысый уёб… – Саске поймал того на излёте и свободной рукой заткнул рот.  
– Привет, Наруто. Какими судьбами?  
– Спрячь меня… – прошептал тот, ввалившись всем телом в комнату, – иначе Сакура меня убьёт.  
– Что на этот раз? – без особого интереса спросил Мадара. Все были давно осведомлены о регулярных похождениях налево любвеобильного Узумаки. Сакура, будучи его женой, терпела и обычно все кончалось обычным мордобитием. Однако, судя по рассказу Наруто, в этот раз он пропалился особенно крупно.  
– Вот такие дела. Саске, я поживу у вас некоторое время, а?  
– Пусть дядя Наруто останется, ну пожа-аалуйста! – Яхико умоляюще заглянул в глаза Саске, а потом точно так же посмотрел на Мадару. Яхико нравился Наруто. По сравнению с остальными, тот был идеальным партнёром для игр.  
– Да тебе и спать-то негде будет… – с сомнением произнёс Саске, старательно игнорируя Яхико.  
– Я и на кухне могу… ну пожалуйста, народ. Она же меня убьёт.  
– Наруто, ты же без пяти минут Хокаге. Неужели не можешь совладать со своей женой? – Мадара удивлённо приподнял брови.  
– Да ты что?! Сам с ней поживи. Саске, неужели даже ты меня не понимаешь?!  
Саске понимал прекрасно.

До свадьбы с Карин Саске пытался построить отношения с Сакурой. И все бы ничего – в отличие от Карин она: не орала, умела ухаживать за детьми, была первоклассным медиком, прекрасно готовила и всегда содержала дом в чистоте. Лучшего варианта и придумать было бы нельзя, если бы не одно маленькое «но»…  
Сакура была патологически ревнива. Она ревновала ко всем мимопроходящим девушкам, на которых Саске имел несчастье посмотреть. И даже ко всем проходящим более-менее симпатичным мужчинам. Апогеем стало то, что она ревновала к Итачи, помня о совместной жизни двух старших Учиха.  
И когда после очередного, чисто дружеского визита к брату, Саске услышал истеричный крик будущей жены:  
– Или я, или Итачи!  
Он выбрал Карин, которая уже давно строила ему глазки и патологической ревностью не страдала.  
Правда, по старой привычке, он никому не сообщил о причине столь резкой смены «объекта чувств», и вскоре Наруто наступил на его же грабли.  
Правда, продержался тот намного дольше, а потом Наруто действительно начал ходить налево, решив, что если уж и бьют, то пусть хоть за дело.

Когда вернулся Итачи, то первым, что он увидел – был футон на полу кухни. Удивившись, он принялся искать обладателя сего спального места. Оный обнаружился выходящим из ванной комнаты.  
– Узумаки? – ехидно спросил Итачи, уже слышавший пару слухов про очередные любовные разборки между ним и Харуно.  
– Учиха? – в тон ему ответил Наруто, – я у вас поживу немного.  
– Э… – не понял тот.  
– Мадара разрешил. Саске тоже не против.  
– А Карин? – Итачи стянул с себя плащ и кинул его на вешалку.  
– А что Карин? – не понял Наруто. – Она сама рада будет.  
– Да уж… Ты же у нас лучшая нянька, – Итачи усмехнулся и удалился к себе.

– Что он здесь делает? – мрачно произнёс он, уставившись на Мадару активированным шаринганом.  
– Ты про Наруто? – Мадара даже бровью не повёл, – прячется от Сакуры. Он обещал заплатить за постой, если тебя это интересует. Кстати, а где ты был?  
– Гулял, – услышав слово «заплатить», Итачи мигом подобрел, а глазам вернулся нормальный чёрный цвет, – сходил в гости к Хьюге.  
– Нейджи, наверное, обрадовался.  
– Да, пожалуй. И радоваться он будет ещё долго.  
– Чему?  
– Тому, что я ушёл, разумеется, – спокойно ответил Итачи.

Помимо того, что Итачи когда-то числился преступником класса S, убийцей собственного клана и членом преступной организации «Акацки», в Конохе он прославился не только этим.  
Несмотря на дурную репутацию, Итачи умудрился стать завистью для шиноби, легендой для гражданских и заслужил молчаливое восхищение Пятой.  
Дело было не в каких-то заслугах перед родной деревней, а в том, что Итачи без малейших волнений выдержал допрос Морино Ибики. Случившееся настолько поразило того, что на следующий день мастер допросов и пыток подал в отставку, сославшись на то, что если его умудряются провести такие щенки, как Итачи, то ему точно пора на пенсию.  
Итачи не стал никому говорить, что после жизни в «Акацки» перестал замечать чужое давление и общую гнетущую атмосферу, которая постоянно царила между не всегда дружески настроенными друг к другу коллегами. Зато и создавать её он научился очень быстро.

Изначально Мадара, Итачи и Саске оказались в Конохе не просто так. Столкнувшись вместе, и для приличия попытавшись друг друга убить, кто-то из них (история умалчивает, кто именно) задался вопросом – а нафига они сражаются? После долгих споров и ещё нескольких драк, едва не прервавших род Учих окончательно, было выяснено, что источник всех бед осел в деревне Скрытого Листа. Так что, решив, что Учихи не сдаются, они выбрали новый объект мести на троих. И уничтожили Совет Старейшин.  
Цунаде, оценив действия Учих, вполне логично решила, что иметь во врагах троицу родственников не выгодно, поэтому, избавившись от надоевшего до печёнок Совета, официально рассекретила старые архивы.  
По ним получалось, что Учиха Итачи можно со спокойной совестью назвать героем страны Огня, Учиха Саске – жертвой обстоятельств, а Мадара – вообще давным-давно помер…  
Для вида и успокоения граждан их помотали по заведениям тюремного типа, а потом отпустили, выторговав обещание помогать Конохе в особо тяжёлых случаях в обмен на вид на жительство.  
Учихи согласились. Идти им все равно было некуда. Официально во всех других городах и странах они числились преступниками. Кроме Мадары, естественно. Тот был легендой и чуть ли не мировым злом. Почему-то местного масштаба.

Карин вернулась поздно ночью. Неслышно пройдя в комнату, она тихо позвала:  
– Са-а-аске…  
Саске оторвался от книжки, которую до этого читал Хашираме и Яхико, пока те не уснули на их диване:  
– Что?  
– В тюрьме взломали систему безопасности, которую ставил ты!  
– И что?  
– Те, кто это сделал, были найдены…  
– Ну и?  
– Это ученики старших классов Академии. Они утверждают, что просто решили попробовать то, что проходили на уроке. Твоём уроке, милый.  
– Ну… – Саске поскрёб затылок, – должен же я хоть чему-то их научить.  
– Угу, научил… Я поговорила с Пятой по этому поводу. Мы пришли к выводу, что ты расходуешь свои знания и умения с минимальной пользой.  
– Я не понимаю, меня выгнали с работы? – он удивлённо уставился на жену, – а этого на что кормить? – Саске указал пальцем на малолетнего отпрыска. – У тебя зарплата мизерная, у меня тоже не ахти, а за обычные миссии мало платят. Только других сейчас нет, сама знаешь.  
– Это потому что ты работал с простыми шиноби.  
– Та-ак… уже – работал. Слушай, я че-то не понимаю – ты жена мне или враг?  
– Тебя переводят в инструкторы АНБУ. И на миссии ты будешь ходить с ними.  
– Вот как… – Саске захлопнул книг, – а меня ты спросила?! – вдруг заорал он.  
От громкого вопля проснулся весь дом, включая Наруто, который обычно спал на удивление крепко. Заорал Хаширама.  
– Ну вот, ребёнка разбудил, – с укоризной произнесла Карин, – миленький, ну замолчи. Тише, тише, папа не хотел.  
Стук в стену и гневный вопль Мадары возвестил, что именно в соседней комнате думают об их ночных бдениях. Яхико заорал тоже, решив, что раз всем можно, то почему бы и ему не присоединиться?  
– Вы с ума сошли или убивают кого? – донеслось с кухни.  
– Тихо-о-о-о!!! – набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, заорал Саске.  
Вопли резко оборвались, и наступила тишина. Казалось, что даже кузнечики в саду замолчали.  
– А теперь – всем спокойной ночи! – уже тише добавил он.  
– Спокойной… – донёсся до его слуха нестройный хор голосов со всего дома.

– Итачи, с этим надо что-то делать, – прошептал Мадара на ухо своему любовнику, – иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
– Что я могу поделать? – с тяжёлым вздохом отозвался тот. – Не выгонять же их на улицу.  
– Итачи, ты не оставляешь мне выбора, – сурово произнёс основатель клана, – или я, или они.  
Итачи обернулся и посмотрел на него долгим пронзительным взглядом, после чего добавил таким голосом, от которого хотелось пойти и повеситься, уверовав в собственную ничтожность:  
– Спи.  
– Понял. Спокойной ночи.  
Учиха Итачи, несмотря на все беды, понял, что только что обрёл семью. И не собирался терять её вновь.

Утром возле двери в ванную столпились почти все обитатели дома, кроме Наруто, который, как раз, принимал водные процедуры, не реагируя на гневные вопли остальных.  
– Саске, ты чего? – Итачи дружественно хлопнул ссутулившегося возле стенки брата по плечу.  
– Спал в кресле. На диван я уже не влез…  
– Это как?  
– Ну, Хаширама, Карин и Яхико…  
– Яхико? – удивился Итачи, – а что он у вас делал?  
– Спал. Вы его не забрали, вот я и решил, что вам, наверное, хочется побыть вдвоём.  
– А, ну да, – с кислой миной ответил Итачи. Не признаваться же, что на фоне всеобщего бардака он просто забыл о Яхико?  
Мадара, получив тычок под ребра, вопросительно уставился на «супруга»:  
– Ты почему мне ничего не сказал?! – прошептал Итачи.  
– Что?! – не понял тот.  
– Про Яхико.  
– Я думал, ты просто хотел отдохнуть.  
– Больше двух говорят вслух, – заметила Карин.  
– Я говорю, что Наруто занимает ванну, – отозвался Итачи, – может он там… того?  
– С чего бы? – хмыкнул Саске.  
– Ну, с женой поссорился. Она его выгнала…  
– Это не повод, – авторитетно заявил Саске, косясь на Карин, – радоваться надо!  
– Чего?! – она огрела мужа полотенцем.  
– Поэтому и радоваться.  
– Наруто – не такой, как ты, – произнёс Мадара, – вдруг у него… это и правда стресс вызвало.  
– Вчера нормально выглядел, – Итачи пожал плечами, – хотя, кто его знает? Вдруг… он же ненормальный. Мало ли что психам в голову взбрести может.  
Все настороженно переглянулись. Карин ещё раз постучала в дверь, но ответом ей была только тишина.  
– Наруто! – крикнул Мадара. Молчание за дверью продолжилось.  
Напряжение нарастало. Наконец, Итачи махнул рукой.  
– Ломай!  
Он не сказал, кому именно это делать, поэтому, когда дверь попросту разлетелась в щепки, а в ванную ввалились трое Учих, Наруто чуть удар не хватил. Он вынул наушники из ушей и удивлённо спросил, смотря на лежащую на полу компанию:  
– Народ, вы чего, а?  
– Мы думали, ты того… кончился… – прохрипел Саске, пытаясь вылезти из-под Мадары и Карин.  
– Дебилы, – припечатал тот.  
Итачи впервые показалось, что Наруто был прав.

Итачи восседал верхом на брате и растирал ему спину, слушая невнятное бормотание в подушку:  
– И, представь себе, Карин устроила меня в АНБУ…  
– Это же хорошо.  
– Ненавижу, когда за меня решают!  
– Поверь мне, если бы Конан в своё время не решала, то «Акацки» не существовало бы. Пейн до такого не додумался бы, хотя он мужик умный.  
– И почему тогда не додумался бы, – съехидничал Саске, – если умный?  
– Потому что голова у него другим забита была. Например: как выжить в условиях, непригодных для жизни?  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что условия у нас… – недоговорил Саске.  
– Те самые, – Итачи кивнул, – правда, у меня есть идея.  
– Какая?  
Мадара, читающий газету, насторожился.  
– Продадим квартал Учиха.  
– Да кому он нужен? – удивлённо спросил брат, – народ туда до сих пор заходить боится. А уж жить там и подавно никто не захочет.  
– На стройматериалы, например. В конце концов, пора что-то делать с сомнительным наследством.  
– Эй, – Мадара поднял взгляд на братьев, – там уже все сгнило, наверное. Кому нужны поеденные короедами деревяшки?  
– Мы всё покрывали специальным средством от них, – припомнил Саске.  
– Когда это было? – скептически осведомился Мадара, – они ваше средство на закуску давно сожрали.  
– А может, нам самим туда перебраться? – выдвинул «гениальную» идею Саске. Остальные ему не ответили, но молчание было красноречивее слов.

Наруто обожал возиться с детьми. В ответ – дети обожали его, так что Хаширама и Яхико спокойно играли с Наруто, а оставшиеся в доме в кои-то веки отдыхали. Саске, сплавив жену на работу, спал, а Мадара с Итачи, засев в своей комнате, самозабвенно целовались. Точнее, самозабвенно это делал Мадара, а вот его любовник, не отрываясь от приятного занятия, озабоченно о чем-то думал. Когда Мадаре надоело пялиться на хмурую рожу напротив, он отодвинулся:  
– Ну, и о чем ты думаешь? Такой момент упускаем.  
– Я думаю о том, как соблазнить Пятую.  
– Чего-о?! – глаза Мадары чуть не вылезли из орбит, – меня мало?!  
– Да что-то на старичков окончательно потянуло, – хитро улыбнулся Итачи. – Вообще-то, я не об этом. У меня есть идея, как продать наш несчастный квартал.  
Мадара со стоном умирающего скатился с любовника и закрыл глаза. Идеи Итачи всегда поражали своей креативностью.  
– А расскажешь?  
– Нет.  
– Ну, ладно… – отмахнулся Мадара, – может, продолжим?  
– Нет.  
– А потом тебя будут умилять одуванчики под окном.  
– Это были не одуванчики! – возмутился Итачи, – и вообще, у меня тут полет мысли, а тебе только бы потрахаться.  
Мадара подавился воздухом.

После того, как Морино Ибики ушёл в отставку, Пятая, наряду с восхищением, находилась в ярости. Благодаря Итачи Коноха осталась без дознавателя экстра-класса. Можно было, конечно, припахать Анко, она была неплохо знакома с методами ведения допросов, но Анко наотрез отказалась.  
Попытка вернуть Ибики не увенчалась успехом. Он впал в пьяную депрессию, и выходить из неё не захотел.  
Оставался Итачи. Только и он, несмотря на уговоры и вопли Цунаде, не горел энтузиазмом заниматься этой работой, ссылаясь на то, что дома маленький ребёнок. То, что по существу этого ребёнка надо было ещё и кормить на какие-то деньги, для Итачи явно не было особенно важно.

– У нас будут деньги! – радостно сообщил Итачи, заходя в квартиру.  
– Да? – удивился Мадара.  
– И ты купишь мне мороженое?! – Яхико моментально повис на шее у «мамы».  
– Даже два, – добродушно ответил Итачи, пребывавший в хорошем расположении духа, – и мы переедем из этой дыры.  
– А мы? – встряла Карин.  
– А что вы? – округлил глаза Мадара, – у вас своя семья.  
– У нас один клан! – гордо возвестил Саске, пришедший на радостные крики.  
– Мы станем основателями нового… эм… квартала Учиха, – Итачи что-то прикинул в уме и отцепил от себя сына, – места хватит всем. Начальный капитал уже почти есть.  
– Откуда? – Саске склонил голову, внимательно глядя на брата.  
– Я почти продал наш старый квартал.  
– Кому?! – удивились все.  
– Не знаю. Цунаде кому-нибудь продаст. А деньги – шестьдесят процентов – нам, остальное – ей.  
– Это как же тебе удалось её уговорить? – Мадара недобро сощурился.  
– Я согласился на работу вместо Ибики, – признался Итачи менее радостным тоном, – с условием, что она нам поможет продать эту херню.  
– Не выражайся при детях! – бросил Саске.  
– Ой, кто бы говорил… – усмехнулся Мадара.  
– Ребята… – робко подал голос Наруто, – возьмите меня с собой. Я с детьми сидеть буду. И даже постараюсь не орать.  
Остальные переглянулись. Разбавить кровь Учиха новой, свежей, было неплохо. А уж если эта кровь принадлежит будущему Хокаге…  
– По рукам, – согласился Мадара.

Заключение.

Цунаде не подвела. И вскоре поместье Учиха со всем кварталом были благополучно проданы сумасшедшим киносъёмщикам. У них нашлось целых два повода, чтобы купить эту «достопримечательность» Конохи. Первый – надо было где-то разместить студию. И второе: они как раз собирались снимать исторический сериал про тот самый клан Учиха. Так что место им пришлось как нельзя кстати.  
Итачи честно отрабатывал трудовые будни дознавателем, отчего количество преступлений упало вдвое. Никто не желал попасть к нему на допрос. Вскоре тому даже начала нравиться новая работа. Не пыльная и не тяжёлая: те, кто попадали в его кабинет – раскалывались сразу, как только в глазах Итачи появлялся Мангекё Шаринган.  
Саске прилежно учил АНБУ и радовался тому, что тут на него никто не орал за экспрессивные выражения. В конце концов, многие из его великовозрастных учеников только такие выражения понимали и применяли.  
Яхико прилежно ходил в Академию, а с Хаширамой сидел Наруто, носивший теперь гордую фамилию Учиха-Узумаки. С Сакурой тот развёлся, и она в скором времени вышла замуж за Сая, которому её ревность была безразлична.  
Мадара тоже не остался без дела и играл в историческом сериале самого себя.  
Карин стала начальником тюрьмы, и количество побегов или их попыток уменьшилось до нуля.  
Все были довольны.  
А деревня Скрытого Листа вскоре обзавелась ещё одной небольшой улицей, при входе на которую красовалась вывеска с нарисованным веером.


End file.
